Drunk Felicity
by ArrowWriter14
Summary: After telling Oliver she doesn't want to be a woman that he loves she decides to let of some steam by getting drunk. She finds a bar and after some Dutch courage she calls Oliver to give her a piece of her mind. Oliver becomes worried about her and goes looking for her. One shot only.


**Title Of Story: Drunk Felicity  
Chapter Number: 1**

**Felicity  
**"Felicity…" I heard Oliver say behind me.

"I need some air really means I don't want to talk right now…" I told him and started walking away from him.

"I'm sorry" He said.

I turned to face him "For what? Maybe you could be a little more specific: Letting us think you were dead? For weeks? Or for abandoning every principle you claimed to have by getting into bed with Malcolm Merlyn?" I questioned angrily.

He took a couple of steps but I shook my head and took a step back from him.

"That's not why you're upset" He pointed out.

"While you were gone… for almost a month… I allowed myself to fantasize. To dream that maybe, just maybe… Merlyn was wrong. That you were alive. That you'd come back" I admitted "And that when you did, maybe you'd be different. That almost dying would give you a new perspective on life. That you would do things differently…" I added.

"Things between us, you mean" He stated.

"Before you left, the last thing you said was that you loved me. Now you're back… and the first thing you tell me is that you're working with the man who turned your sister… a woman you're supposed to love… into a killer, who killed a woman you used to love. I don't want to be a woman you love" I told him.

I turned my back to him and started walking away in the general direction of my car. I didn't want to see him right now. I didn't want to see anyone right now, I just wanted to be alone and forget about Oliver Queen for one stupid night… what is the best way to forget someone? By getting drunk. When I had heard that Cooper had 'died' that's what I did for a few days, I get so wasted and it really helped me forget him for a little while. That's what I was going to do right now.

When I got to my car I got my keys out of my pocket and opened the door before getting in and driving away. I drove around for a while and found myself parked outside a nice little bar that was close enough to home that I could get a cheap cab but far enough away from Oliver Queen for tonight. I just want some distance tonight.

Once I parked my car and assured myself it would be safe for one night, I walked into the bar to see that there was only 5 people inside. They all looked depressed and it seems we all have something in common tonight, I walked over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools "What's your poison?" An oldish heavily tattooed man asked me, he had a rag over his shoulder. Looks like he wants to be working in a redneck bar.

"Anything strong" I replied.

"That kind of night huh?" He questioned as he poured my a glass of… something.

"Oh the usual. Guy tells me loves me, leaves for a month then comes back making even more stupid decisions" I replied to him.

"Well that one is on the house" He said and walked off to serve another customer.

I studied the drink deciding or not to actually drink it. I didn't know what it was and for all I know the barman could have spiked it. Oliver wouldn't like this. Screw Oliver! It was his fault that I was here in the first place, I am going to drink this and it was going to be like a huge 'fuck you' to Oliver. I did the shot and to my surprise it didn't actually taste that bad "What was it?" I asked the barman.

"Raspberry flavoured vodka. The vodka is a favourite on heart break Thursday but the raspberry gets rid of the bitter and burning after taste" He told me.

"Well… keep 'em coming" I said to him.

"Yes ma'am" He replied as he poured me one.

"No… do not call me ma'am. Do I look like an eighty year old woman called Ethel?" I questioned.

He just chuckled "No you don't" He replied.

"I'm Felicity" I said.

"Andy" He told me.

Seven shots, 3 beers and 2 sambuca shots with another heartbroken woman I decided that I was drunk. Very drunk. An amazing idea popped into my head, I should call Oliver and tell him really what I think of him and what he should've done when he came back. I think I have built up enough courage now to call him… maybe I shouldn't… but I want to "Whatever you're thinking about doing. Don't" Andy told me.

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind" I stated.

I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled down to Oliver's name, although a took a little longer then normal as I was looked at two screens but I got it. I hit the call button and put the phone to my ear "Felicity?" Oliver questioned sounding like he had just woken up "Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm good thank Mr Queen. I just wanted to tell you something" I said.

"And what's that?" He questioned.

"You fucked up… again" I stated.

"Yes I did" He replied.

"I think" hiccup" You should have come home, told me you loved me again, waited for me to say it back and then miss me" I told him.

"Are you drunk?" He asked.

"So what if I am?" I questioned.

"Where are you? I'm coming to get you" He stated.

"Easy, put your bow down. I am perfectly fine" I told him with an hiccup added on the end.

"Just tell me where you are" He demanded.

"No" I said and hung up the phone "I told him" I said to Andy.

"Yes you did, want another?" He asked and I nodded.

**Oliver  
**What was Felicity playing at? I know she's upset about what happened but did she really need to go and get drunk? I sighed as I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt. I needed to go and find her so I could make sure she got home safe and sound, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her. The problem was actually finding here, there were so many bars in Starling City… but I know someone who would be able to track her down.

"Ray Palmer" The voice on the line said as it answered.

"It's Oliver Queen" I stated.

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me at… 3am" He told me.

"I do. I need you to track Felicity Smoak's phone. She called me from a bar sounding very drunk and I need to know where she is" I said "She's had a bit of a rough night and I'm really worried about her, I just want to make sure she gets home safe" I added.

"Sure" He said and I heard some rustling and some tapping. The line was silent for a few moments before he spoke again "Her phone is at Miller's Bar. Want me to come with you?" He asked.

"No but thank you" I said.

"Tell her to have tomorrow off" He told me.

"I will, thank you" I repeated and hung up the phone.

As soon as I got Felicity's location I put my shoes on and made my way downstairs, I saw Thea's car keys on the side and left a little note before taking them. I got into the car and drove towards Miller's Bar which I know isn't too far away from Felicity's place and thankfully it wasn't too far away from here either.

I walked into the bar and saw Felicity sitting at the bar downing a shot looking very sorry for herself "If you're drunk call someone, at least have the courtesy of making your phone untraceable" I told her as I stood next to her.

She turned to face me "Courtesy?" She questioned angrily "Don't talk to me about courtesy Mr Queen" She added just as angrily.

"I know you're angry and I'm sorry for what happened tonight. Let's just get you home, you can sleep it off and then we'll talk properly tomorrow" I told her.

"No, you can't tell me what to do. You're not my boyfriend" She stated.

"I know I'm not and I have no one but myself to blame for that but please, let me take you home. You know as well as I do that I'm not leaving here without you" I said to her and she seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing angrily and standing up. As she did she started swaying and I caught her just before she could fall.

"Bye Andy!" She said happily and smiling at the barman. He just smiled and waved back at her as I led her out of the bar.

When I got her home I helped her to the settee and took her shoes off for her as she was struggling to do it herself "Do you something to eat?" I asked her and she shook her head "Some water?" I asked.

"I want a vodka" She stated.

"I think you've had enough vodka for one night… don't you?" I questioned.

"Stop it. Stop telling me what to do!" She exclaimed at me.

"I'm sorry but I'm just lookin out for you, you can hate me all you want tomorrow" I told her.

"I don't hate you Oliver, I love you" She said.

"We'll talk tomorrow" I stated.

"No I wanna talk now" She said and I stayed quiet "You told me you loved me then left me. I hear from Malcolm Merlyn that your dead and never coming back. I tell the team that things need to be done the way you do them, to honour your memory. You waltz back in coming back from the dead… again, make a deal with the devil and then start barking orders. You can't do that!" She explained to me.

"Look Felicity I really am sorry" I told her.

"No you're not. If you were truly sorry you wouldn't keep making the same mistake over and over again… you kissed me, took me on a date, told me you loved me… you're still dangling maybes in front of me and I'm tired of it!" She shouted at me and I really felt like a jerk.

"It's easier this way" I said.

"For you, not me" She replied.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked

"Honestly right now I want you to walk out of my front door and I don't want to see you again! It hurts to know that someone loves you but not enough to be with you, to make you their partner, to not have faith in the relationship. I can't be doing that anymore Oliver" She told me as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"You said you didn't want to be someone I loved and now you're telling me you do. You're giving me whiplash" I said.

"So it's my fault?!" She asked angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that" I rold her.

"Just go Oliver!" She shouted.

"I don't want to. I want to stay here with you" I replied.

"Because you feel sorry for me" She stated.

"Because I love you" I said.

"Prove it" She challenged.

I closed the gap between us and placed my lips onto hers softly, before I had a chance to react she wrapped her arms around my neck and started kissing me back very passionately. I didn't hesitate because this felt right, having Felicity's arms wrapped around me and my lips to hers felt so right. I don't think anything has ever felt this right in my whole entire life.

When we pulled away from the kiss it was because we needed air. I looked down at Felicity and she smiled softly "Why didn't you do that when you came back?" She questioned softly.

"Because I'm an idiot" I replied.

"Yes you are but I want you to be my idiot" She told me.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be" I said.

"Be my boyfriend" She stated.

"Ok" I replied.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story! Thank you for reading. Please review and favourite the story! If you haven't already, please check out my other two stories _Saviour _and _Second Chances_. **


End file.
